Penguin of the Week
Penguin of the Week (commonly abbreviated to PotW) is an event that occurs on the What's New Blog on a weekly basis. A penguin gets chosen every Monday (previously Sunday) by Stu. This penguin can be chosen for several reasons: *Kind and Friendly Personality - A penguin who is always caring in the community, helping others and making sure that everyone is safe. *Stylish Personality - A penguin who is fashionable and has unique taste when it comes to clothes or designing igloos. *Media Personality - A penguin who is popular on YouTube for their skits, walkthroughs or guides about Club Penguin Rewritten. *Creative Personality - A penguin who actively submits Club Penguin Rewritten fan art on social media. There are many ways to become Penguin of the Week. Be sure to play well for a chance to get this prestigious position! Winners 2017= |-|2018= |-|2019= Trivia *Each winner gets 1,000 coins and a Green Viking Helmet. **Starting from January 15, 2018, Penguins of the Week also get a postcard, besides getting the Green Viking Helmet and 1,000 coins. *Zeus used to do Penguin of the Week up until #50. Rainbert then did Penguin of the Week from #51 onward to #55. Stu now does Penguin of the Week from #56 onward. **On May 15, 2017, July 2, 2017, September 11, 2017, December 4, 2017 and January 1, 2018, Stu did Penguin of the Week instead of Zeus due to the latter being busy. **On June 25, 2018, July 2, 2018, July 30, 2018, August 13, 2018 and July 9, 2019, Lataus did Penguin of the Week because Stu was busy. *Gunslinger is the only Penguin of the Week to have the color around their name be purple. This was because Stu was on a holiday. *Stu made the Penguin of the Week art up until #37. HunterCPPS then made the art from #38 to #49. Rainbert then made the art from #51 to #55. Stu now makes the art again from #56 onwards. **HunterCPPS also made the art for #33 and #35. **Stu also made art for #46. **Jaybird made the art for #50. *Penguin of the Week was paused from March 26, 2017 to April 12, 2017, due to the blog being down and from March 4, 2018 to April 30, 2018 due to Club Penguin Rewritten shutting down. **However, because of delays, the next Penguin of the Week wasn't selected until April 24th, 2017 **Before April 24, 2017 it was held on Sunday. It then switched to Monday, but then went back to Sunday starting May 20, 2018. It then switched back to Monday from June 4, 2018 onwards. *There was going to be a Joker of the Week for the April Fools' Party 2017 but it was scrapped due to the blog being down. *The first three Penguins of the Week became moderators, as well as #7, #8, #12, #17, #20, #24, #25, #27, #28, #32, #45, #66, and #103. *Babycrier and Lovebacon56 are the only penguins to win Penguin of the Week on both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Rewritten. *Staff and ex-staff members cannot get Penguin of the Week. *During Operation: Blackout, Penguin of the Week was replaced with Ruler of the Island. *It was originally going to be Igloo of the Week, but it was scrapped.https://imgur.com/a/YxXvP *Penguins of the Week #46-50 were posted on Club Penguin Rewritten's official discord server instead of the blog due to the What's New Blog being down. They were then posted on the blog by Hagrid and Rainbert after the blog was brought back. *Penguin of the Week #50 was the first and only Penguin of the Week to be given to more than one person. *Penguin of the Week #64's image was updated shortly after it was released. *It used a Christmas theme for Penguin of the Week #84, #85 and #86. *Troyella is the first non staff member to be Joker of the Week. Gallery 2017 = Originalpotw.png|Penguin of the Week #1 Potw2.png|Penguin of the Week #2 POTW3.png|Penguin of the Week #3 POTW4.png|Penguin of the Week #4 POTW5.png|Penguin of the Week #5 POTW6.jpg|Penguin of the Week #6 POTW7.png|Penguin of the Week #7 POTW8.PNG|Penguin of the Week #8 POTW9.PNG|Penguin of the Week #9 CPR-POTW-1.png|Penguin of the Week #10 CPR-POTW-11.png|Penguin of the Week #11 POTW12.png|Penguin of the Week #12 Stu was here.png|Penguin of the Week #13 POTW14.png|Penguin of the Week #14 Stu is amazing.png|Penguin of the Week #15 Hey how are you doing on this fine evening question mark.png|Penguin of the Week #16 POTW 17.png|Penguin of the Week #17 QmVsdylpT0e0LVDfkgYalQ.png|Penguin of the Week #18 tweets.PNG|Penguin of the Week #19 POTW 20.PNG|Penguin of the Week #20 25-B3G1UShuPsYaHH8PEEw.png|Penguin of the Week #21 POTW 22.png|Penguin of the Week #22 POTW22.png|Penguin of the Week #23 Switchloverlel.png|Penguin of the Week #24 POTW25.png|Penguin of the Week #25 Sn2ckerspup.png|Penguin of the Week #26 A1tered.PNG|Penguin of the Week #27 Cami.PNG|Penguin of the Week #28 Seanie.PNG|Penguin of the Week #29 Mosta28.PNG|Penguin of the Week #30 POTW 31.png|Penguin of the Week #31 POTW 32.png|Penguin of the Week #32 BK.PNG|Penguin of the Week #33 Lissy.PNG|Penguin of the Week #34 POTW 35.png|Penguin of the Week #35 CartoonCass.PNG|Penguin of the Week #36 Congarulations on thy green pointy helmet.png|Penguin of the Week #37 happy1 POTW38.PNG|Penguin of the Week #38 Savab.PNG|Penguin of the Week #39 Nymphae POTW.PNG|Penguin of the Week #40 |-|2018 = Beuty&Beast.PNG|Penguin of the Week #41 Perapin POTW.png|Penguin of the Week #42 Nina.PNG|Penguin of the Week #43 Scottyy POTW.png|Penguin of the Week #44 Halopona.PNG|Penguin of the Week #45 POTW 46.png|Penguin of the Week #46 HeyItsPingu POTW.png|Penguin of the Week #47 Mypalsharky POTW.png|Penguin of the Week #48 Potw49.png|Penguin of the Week #49 The community.png|Penguin of the Week #50 StinkyDabber.png|Penguin of the Week #51 POTW 52.PNG|Penguin of the Week #52 POTW53.PNG|Penguin of the Week #53 Wedle5.png|Penguin of the Week #54 sahnibelpotw.png|Penguin of the Week #55 Blossomx.png|Penguin of the Week #56 Bread Lover6 POTW.png|Penguin of the Week #57 POTW 58.png|Penguin of the Week #58 Rockyplayscp.png|Penguin of the Week #59 POTW 60.png|Penguin of the Week #60 Lunax.png|Penguin of the Week #61 pappy.png|Penguin of the Week #62 mickey8947.png|Penguin of the Week #63 POTW 64.png|Penguin of the Week #64 POTW 65.png|Penguin of the Week #65 POTW 66.png|Penguin of the Week #66 pokemon.png|Penguin of the Week #67 POTW 68.png|Penguin of the Week #68 CPR-POTW.png|Penguin of the Week #69 POTW 70.png|Penguin of the Week #70 POTW 71.png|Penguin of the Week #71 POTW 72.png|Penguin of the Week #72 Penguin of the Week 73 - Kellyman7 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Penguin of the Week #73 POTW 74.png|Penguin of the Week #74 Hume.png|Penguin of the Week #75 pinky279.png|Penguin of the Week #76 Penguin of the Week 77 - Matt555666 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Penguin of the Week #77 Penguin of the Week 78 - Sweetpoppy13 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Penguin of the Week #78 Snowshee.png|Penguin of the Week #79 POTW 80.png|Penguin of the Week #80 Janina2-1.png|Penguin of the Week #81 DomiDsLP.png|Penguin of the Week #82 Theindiancatpotw.png|Penguin of the Week #83 Sean222.png|Penguin of the Week #84 Sidious.png|Penguin of the Week #85 GaryTube.png|Penguin of the Week #86 |-|2019 = Steviee.png|Penguin of the Week #87 Pinkowlcat.png|Penguin of the Week #88 Festia.png|Penguin of the Week #89 Penguin of the Week 90 - Limbow - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Penguin of the Week #90 Penguin of the Week 91 - Parlydogs22 - Club Penguin Rewritten.png|Penguin of the Week #91 Oliver1235.png|Penguin of the Week #92 Nataliegirly.png|Penguin of the Week #93 STARPOWERB.png|Penguin of the Week #94 Questy.png|Penguin of the Week #95 Belinha8615.png|Penguin of the Week #96 Potato777.png|Penguin of the Week #97 Nzbeanie.png|Penguin of the Week #98 troyella.png|Joker of the Week #99 Hello-panda.png|Penguin of the Week #100 Lola.png|Penguin of the Week #101 Superivy4.png|Penguin of the Week #102 GirlsAloud4.png|Penguin of the Week #103 alecp.png|Penguin of the Week #104 Princess.png|Penguin of the Week #105 Sammie050301.png|Penguin of the Week #106 Atahan.png|Penguin of the Week #107 Robertj15.png|Penguin of the Week #108 Cpr1234.png|Penguin of the Week #109 Dizzle925.png|Penguin of the Week #110 Hey Penguin3.png|Penguin of the Week #111 Zoey7005.png|Penguin of the Week #112 Potw GarlicShrimp.png|Penguin of the Week #113 Marios.png|Penguin of the Week #114 Jackyjess.png|Penguin of the Week #115 Crouchie Lad.png|Penguin of the Week #116 |-|Other = JOTW.png|Joker of the Week Ruler of the Island.png|Ruler of the Island References Category:Miscellaneous